In Regards to Love
by Luna Fleuret Caelum
Summary: When Luna Caelum asks her father a simple question regarding his feelings for her mother. He is force to decipher his own feelings for his blonde wife. Noctis/Stella hints of Noctis/OC


**In Regards to Love  
Pairing: Stella/Noctis slight Noctis/OC  
Warnings/Spoilers: Slightly AU  
Author Note: Vaguely inspired by Mulan the Chinese version. I purpsefully didn't write the OC's name. Luna's charcter full first name is Lunnia it's Luna for short.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Versus XIII  
****Summary: When Luna Caelum asks her father a simple question regarding his feelings for her mother. He is force to decipher his own feelings for his blonde wife. **

He didn't choose this life.

He didn't want to get married to the Princess from Tenebrae or be a king for that matter. Instead he wanted to get married to a female general who had served under him during the Cold War.

An auburn haired woman with eyes that were ice blue.

Smart, intelligent and an excellent fighter.

But when he had offered to run off with him and get married themselves. She had refused knowing that his father had arranged for him to get married to the Tenebrean princess.

He has heard rumors that she had gotten married shortly after his proposal to a man that he never met before.

It wasn't like he necessary hated the Tenebrean princess. During the short ammount of time they spent together during the war.

He can tell that she truly wanted peace to spread through their kingdoms, and is a beautiful kind hearted person. Any man would be lucky to have her as their wife.

But she wasn't _her_.

"Hey dad?" a soft femine voice questions causing him to instantly glance at his daughter. Although she inherited his dark hair and eyes. She looks like a splitting image her mother only a darkered hair version of her. "Do you love mom."

He frowns slightly at that question. He knows why she would the bring it up. Ever since she was born. Stella had distance herself away from him, becoming slightly cold. Except when she is with their daughter Luna.

He supposes that he had tainted his wife's views as well. Her views had been idelistic and hopeful. Hoping that someday that maybe he can learn to love her and be happy with her.

He remembers vehmenatly saying that he could never love her and that she can never replace _her. _They had gotten into an argument shortly after Luna was born as well.

It had been shortly after that argument when she started to distance herself. Becoming a lot colder than the bright girl that she was before. He honestly never made ammends with her. Even now fifteen years later.

"It's complicated Lu," he replies after a moment. Knowing that she still wants an answer causing her to instantly frown at that remark.

"What is so complicated by that question," she demands and she has to admit she looks a lot like her mother when she demands something. "You either love her or you don't."

"It's complicated because I spent a lot of time hating your mother," he replies. Well that much was true. Although he silently supposes hate was a strong word.

"Because she is from Tenebrae?" she questions. He frowns lightly at that question. He knows quite well that there is still prejudice people against his wife and his daughter for being halfblooded.

"Because I was in love with someone else around the time your mother and I married," he answers. "And I said a lot of things that I shouldn't have your mom."

"So I suppose you wouldn't care if mom left you," she replies somewhat bitterly. Causing him to instantly frown at that remark.

The thought of Stella leaving him was somewhat of a bitter aftertaste thought. She has supportinagly been by his side for the past sixteen years.

She had comforted him when his first love rejected him. She had been there when his best friend died despite all of the harsh words that he has said to her before.

She has always remain loyal to him.

"Lunnia Claire Caelum," he replies sternly using his daughter's full name.

"Maybe you should be grateful for you have before you lose it father," she replies. His frown deepens at that answer but none of the less watch his only daughter leave. He caught the silent message in his daughter's voice and attitude.

He can tell that she is concern for her mother and with good reason as well. He can tell that his wife is depressed. Even when she is with Luna although at least with their daughter he would at least try to be happy.

If she were to leave what you do?

He frowns lightly before leaving in search of his wife. Knowing that she was probably in the garden. She usually was around this time of day anyway.

He silently caught his wife dress in long dark dresses that barely show any skin. A lot different from her younger self but he also knows that is somewhat expected of her to dress in more "mature" dresses.

"Can we talk," he hesitantly questions. He can see the slight surprise spread across from her face. Of course he can understand her surprise as well. When they have conversations it seems force and generally at the sake for their daughter or for councils.

"Sure," she responds slightly glancing at him.

"I want to give us a try," he responds. She instantly glances up at him in surprise. He silently knows that she wasn't expecting him to say that.

Nor can he blame her, the past years he has been awful to her. Avoiding her constantly and the only reason why they even shared a bed in the first place is because the council was getting suspicious of Stella not being pregnant.

"Then you are going to prove it," she responds after a moment. He nods half expecting that answer anyway, but he can see the slow and sincere smile cross her features.

It may be a slow process but this is something he wants.

**-the end**


End file.
